Repartir en croisade
by kami-sama Myu
Summary: Il ne peut résister ce genre d'appelle, il ne peut plus, cela fait cinq ans qu'il est revenu des Terres Saintes, cela fait cinq ans qu'il essai d'oublier. Mais un roi lépreux à l'esprit de génie ne peut s'oublier, un musulman a l'honneur grand ne peut s'oublier, une ville aussi belle, bruyante et vivante que Jérusalem ne peut s'oublier.Et cet homme qui le hante ne peut s'oublier.


**Cette OS est écrit dans le cadre d'une nuit du Fof, sur le thème "cru", si vous souhaitez plus d'information, contactez moi via MP, ou allez voir le forum francophone.**

Balian a tout fait pour essayer d'oublier les croisades, il est revenu dans son petit bourg, il a reconstruit sa forge, il a essayer de garder sa reine, il a bu, il a prié.

Mais Jérusalem ne s'oublie pas aussi facilement, ni le pays, ni la nourriture, ni les habitants. Ni même les musulmans qui l'ont attaqué, blessé, et meurtri au plus profond de son être.

Au final, sa reine n'a pas supporté le climat froid et humide de la France, et a succombé à une bronchite durant le deuxième hiver. L'alcool n'a pas duré, sa forge n'est plus ce qu'elle était... Et un anglais est passé pour savoir s'il voulait repartir en croisade. Et bien qu'il ne se soit pas fait connaître pour se roi comme Balian, baron d'Ibelin, le mal fut fait.

Il ne peut résister ce genre d'appelle, il ne peut plus, cela fait cinq ans qu'il est revenu des Terres Saintes, cela fait cinq ans qu'il essai d'oublier.

Mais un roi lépreux à l'esprit de génie ne peut s'oublier, un musulman a l'honneur grand ne peut s'oublier, une ville aussi belle, bruyante et vivante que Jérusalem ne peut s'oublier.

Et cet homme qui le hante ne peut s'oublier.

Son aide, ses paroles, ses actions, tout ce qu'il a pu faire pour Balian lui sont resté en mémoire. Et chaque soir il pris pour que le bonheur touche cette homme qui l'a tant aidé, et même sis ces prières ne sont pas entendu, il prie chaque soir pour que Dieu remercie cet homme pour lui.

Et voila, cinq ans qu'il est revenu, il a tout perdu. Et il se demande si avec les nouvelles croisades de cette anglais, Imad Al-Din aura survécue une nouvelle fois. Si Jérusalem n'aura pas perdu tout ce qui fait d'elle une ville aussi convoité, si Salahadin aura réussi a garder Jérusalem comme Balian l'avait fait avant lui...

Peut être que la meilleur chose à faire serait d'aller voir... de reprendre la route...

Mais peut être que cette fois-ci, au lieu de se battre contre des hommes qui, n'ayant pas la même religion que lui, restent des hommes d'honneur.. Peut -être pourra-t-il partager l'un de ses grand cru de Jérusalem...

Et peut être que Balian pourra retrouver chez Imad un ami qu'il a entraperçue lors de leurs rencontres. Peut être que cette amitié pourra l'aider à éclaircir ce sentiment qui l'a envahi depuis qu'il est revenu des Terres Saintes. Il craind que ce ne soit l'une de ses choses réprouver par Dieu.

...Mais après tout, sa femme ne s'est-elle pas suicider? N'a-t-il pas une part de responsabilité dans cce crime, n'est-il pas lui aussi fautif?

Et bien qu'il ait prier à Jérusalem, ce n'était pas pour son salut, mais celui de sa femme.

Alors peut être est-il déjà condamné... qu'est-ce qu'un crime de plus parmi tant d'autre... Il a tué son frère, il est tout aussi fautif que sa femme, il a tuer des hommes au nom de Dieu, mais au nom de Jérusalem d'abord...

Alors qu'est-ce qu'un homme condamné peut craindre de plus a commettre un autre pêchée parmi tant d'autre...

Il a tellement envie de partager un cru de Jérusalem avec ces hommes si différent de lui, et pourtant familier et similaire...

Il veut en apprendre plus sur leur vie, sur leur habitudes, sur leur Dieu, leur religion. ESt-ce vraiment si différent de ce en quoi il croit?

.

.

.

.

Et voila, Balian a repris la route, il est reparti pour les Terres Saintes, peut-être que cette fois il y mourra... Faut-il qu'il rejoigne les rangs d'une armée... Peut être bien que non, après tout, il reste "Baron d'Ibelin"... Il devrait d'ailleurs aller voir l'état de ses terres, si les sarrasins, ou les anglais n'ont pas tout rasés pour des prétextes obscures...

Mais il aimerait bien revoir Imad avant...Avant de mourir, avant d'aller à Ibelin, avant de croiser les nouveaux templiers...

**Review?**


End file.
